Han's heart
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Based on Phil Collin's "You'll be in My heart," in which Han comforts Luke


In Han's heart

Though he was not sniffling, I could tell that Luke was having a nightmare. It's a sense older brothers have to tell them when there's something wrong with their younger siblings. Though Luke does not often admit it, I could tell when he's in pain.

_Come stop your crying  
It'll be alright_

I went to his bunk and found him crying. My heart felt heavy as I watched. Bringing a small chair over, I sat and gently put my arms around him.

_Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

The kid moaned as I lifted him from the bunk.

_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

I smiled sadly. It surprised me then how he looked so small and vulnerable in his sleep.

_For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm_

It was just a year ago when I met Luke. It had never occurred to me then that I would take care of him when Old Ben died.

_This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry_

When I went off in the _Falcon _with Chewie, during the time they were getting ready to fight the Death Star, and Luke was disgusted with me for leaving them, saying it was suicide (me, not the kid), I kept finding myself seeing the tear misted sky blue eyes of the kid. I found myself returning to the rebellion. My instincts told me something...

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

There was just something about this kid that moved me...

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

If there was anything I hated nowadays, it's to see Luke cry

_Why can't they understand  
The way we feel_

Worst of all, I hate it when others bully and tease him because of his sheltered background. He did not even know what the vaccine is for.

_They just don't trust  
What they can't explain_

I felt guilty because I used to be one of those cowards. It was recently that I found just how similar we are.

We had no home to go back to.

_I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

We are a pair of orphaned and homeless boys. The only difference is, he does his best to conquer it. And there are times when he failed, like today...

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

I felt like crying when Luke ran into the _Falcon_ and slammed the door of his room shut.

_Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know?_

He refused to even see me throughout the rest of the day. Then it hit me.

_We need each other  
To have, to hold_

I knew he needed me more than ever, but I wasn't there for him.

_They'll see in time  
I know_

I just remembered that today was the anniversary of Ben Kenobi death.

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong_

"Blast!" I thought to myself, "how could I forget?" I promised the kid I'd be with him that day. He's the only Jedi in the Rebellion, and the youngest commander. Double 'ouch', on that. You know what? It's lot worse than a couple of 'ouches'. The kids aunt and uncle are dead.

_I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on_

It was no wonder they jeered and teased him. He was the youngest pilot and the pride of the rebellion. He was sheltered from many things. Inclusive of vaccine.

I made a solemn promise...

_They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

I promised that I would always be there for him.

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

If not to protect him, then just to be there when he needs a shoulder. A brother's shoulder...

_I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more  
Oooo, you'll be in my heart  
You'll be here in my heart  
No matter what they say  
I'll be with you  
You'll be here in my heart  
I'll be there always  
Always_

The kid whimpered as I held him. "Shh..." I soothed, "I'm here, Luke." And I always will be.

_I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always_

He opened his eyes then. The bright blue eyes of the ever changing sky were leaking with a downpour of raining tears. He buried his head on my shoulder, murmuring, "Thanks Han."

_Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always_

Luke knows I would always be there for him. Whether, he could stand on his own two feet or not.


End file.
